Blue Moon
by angel2goddess
Summary: A companion piece to "Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You". Can be a stand-alone piece, but better understood after reading "Babe". Summary: A sweet one-shot look into Jackie's and Hyde's thoughts about being together and remembering how, and why, they are.


**A/N: This is a songfic done to the Ella Fitzgerald version of "Blue Moon", basically a continuation of "Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You" in which it is explained in further detail what happened to Hyde and Jackie. It is one shot and I hope you enjoy!**

He looked over at Jackie, her stomach bulging slightly under her shirt, and smiled. She was screaming something at him, in a fury that seemed to be quite normal these days, but he heard none of it, lost in the beauty that she radiated. He looked at her, her tiny fists clenched ever so hard, her body shaking slightly with anger, and her pupils dilated with rage. He walked over to her, and took her little hands in his, calming her down slightly. She stopped screaming at him, but her chest was still heaving up and down. She looked up at him, and he could see the anger and confusion written all over her face. He chuckled a little, before he cupped her face with his right hand, and said,

"Doll, what is the matter? Who irritated my little ray of sunshine?" Jackie looked him in the eyes, before she said incredulously,

"Who _irritated_ me, Steven?! You did, of course! That's all you seem to do lately, is irritate me!" Hyde's smile faded slightly, before he said softly,

"What did I do now, Jackie?" She shook her head slightly, leaning into his hand while tears started to leak from her eyes, ever so slowly coursing their way down her cheeks. He pulled her closer to him, stroking her hair, as he said,

"Doll, what happened? What did I do wrong?" Jackie shook her head again as he wiped her tears away, and said, very softly,

"Nothing, Steven. I just-I don't know, it's like I feel so fat with this pregnancy and I keep thinking that I'm not pretty anymore at all and I just want someone to take all my feelings out on. You just happen to be here all the time." Hyde laughed a little, before he hugged Jackie close to him, and said,

"I know, doll, I know. But let me tell you just one thing, you are more beautiful to me than you have ever been." She looked up at him, and said,

"Really?" He nodded at her, before he captured her lips in a kiss. He broke it off rather suddenly and said to her, whispering softly into her hair,

"I know what will make you feel better." He took her little hand in his and led her towards the living room, where the stereo sat. He made her sit on the couch as he rummaged through the pile of records next to the stereo, before finally finding a record. He put it on, and the room was filled with the sounds of violins. He turned towards her, put out his hand and pulled her close to him. He held her right hand in his left, his right hand on her hip as she put her left hand on his shoulder. The music calmed her down more than anything, and dancing helped to relax her, so dance he would. The first few chords of the song floated through the room, and Jackie relaxed into him, a knowing smile on her lips, mirrored by one on his. He started to lead her in a dance across the living room as the first few words floated about them.

_Blue Moon  
You saw me standing alone_

Jackie looked up at Hyde, her heart flying into her throat; he knew her far too well. He knew this was her favorite love song, and the one that reminded her most of him. Tears sprang to her eyes, as she remembered all the things they had gone through in the past few months.__

Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own

Jackie had left Fez at the altar for Hyde, scandalizing all of Point Place. The whole town had talked of nothing else for weeks, calling Hyde a homewrecker, and Jackie a whore. She held her head high, though inside she was truly hurt. These people were calling her all these bad names just because she had finally admitted to herself, and everyone else, that she still loved Hyde. She didn't understand what was so horrible about wanting to be with the man that she loved, though she could understand how people kept saying she could have chosen a better time than her wedding day. It was true, she _could_ have chosen a better time, but it was when her heart had decided that it had had enough of the lies and decided to tell the truth. Now, she lived with Hyde, and she was five months pregnant. How could this be wrong?__

Blue Moon  
You know just what I was there for

Hyde looked down at Jackie, noticing that she was frowning slightly and had tears shining in her eyes. He took his left hand and swept back some of her hair, pulling her back to him. She looked up at him, her mismatched eyes shining. He smiled a little, before he said,

"What's wrong, Jackie?" She shook her head slightly, before she leaned against his chest. She sighed, and said,

"I was just thinking about all the things that people were saying about us." Hyde continued to dance with her as he said,

"Jackie, I understand that it really hurts when people say things about us, but do _you_ ever regret what happened?" Jackie tightened her hold on Hyde, before she shook her head vigorously and said,

"No, not even for one second. I love you, Steven Hyde."__

You heard me saying a prayer for  
Someone I really could care for

Jackie's eyes stung at these last lines; it was true, she had wished for so long when she was younger for someone that would love her, and that she would love, like all the women loved their men in the old movies she used to watch. What little girl didn't want that happy ending? Of course, she hadn't dreamt back then that she would find the man of her dreams, then lose him because of her own stupidity and his, get with her best friend, almost marry him, only to realize on her wedding day to said best friend that she really loved the man of her dreams. She chuckled slightly to herself, as she thought what a movie that would have made. She wanted to be with Steven Hyde for the rest of her life, come hell or high water. She thought back on all the times when she had been younger that she thought she hated him, only to realize that she didn't hate him; in fact, it was quite the opposite. She thought back on the first time that she realized that she really loved Hyde, and knew that all her prayers for someone that she could really love had finally come true.

_And then there suddenly appeared before me  
The only one my arms will ever hold_

She thought back on many memories that she had of him, memories that she thought she had forgotten, and she realized just how much she really loved him.

She remembered one episode in particular that stood out among all the others, one that had been such a long time before that she had almost totally forgotten about it. She had been very small, about five, and she was new to Point Place. She was playing at the playground while her nanny looked after her, as her parents were too busy to take their little girl to the park. She was all alone at the playground, since no one wanted to play with "the new girl". She was swinging by herself when she decided that it would be fun to try and trick her nanny by hiding somewhere. Jackie waited till the most opportune moment, when her nanny was reading a book, to run off and hide. It was one of her favorite games with her nanny, and she loved playing it. So, she ran off to hide in the trees next to the playground, running further and further in. Soon though, she realized that she was lost, and, in a panic, tried to find her way back, but only got further lost. After running for quite a while, she stopped in a small clearing, and, sitting down, started to cry.

"What's wrong with you?" she heard a voice ask her and she looked up. She saw a boy standing there, his hands pushed into his jeans pockets, which she noticed were slightly ragged. He was wearing a Beatles t-shirt and aviator sunglasses and had a look of derision on his face. She stood up, haughty of face and said,

"What do _you_ care?" He shrugged, before he said,

"I don't. It's just that, it's not that safe here, especially for a little kid like you." Jackie clenched her fists at his statement, before she hissed at him,

"Well, you're a little kid too, you know. What makes you so special?" The boy seemed to get a little angry, crossing his arms over his chest, before he said,

"I live close by here, and know these woods like the back of my hand. And for your information, I'm six." Jackie wiped a few tears away with the back of her hand, and said quietly,

"Can-can you help me get back to the playground? Please?" He looked at her, before he pushed his glasses up onto his forehead, and put out his hand. She looked at his hand, before she put her little hand in his, and he started to lead her back towards the playground. She looked up at him, and said,

"What's your name?" He didn't even look at her as he said,

"You're new aren't you?" Jackie nodded her head up and down, before she said,

"My name is Jackie Burkhart." He nodded, and quietly led her back to the playground in ten minutes, during which he never said another word, nor did she. When he brought her to the edge of the playground, he turned to her and said,

"Here you go, Jackie." She nodded to him, before she caught him in a hug and said,

"Thank you so much!" He nodded once more to her, and she started to walk off.

"Jackie!" She turned back towards him, her hair blowing softly in the wind, and he said softly,

"My name is Steven Hyde," before he turned back into the woods.

It was the best memory that Jackie had of her and Steven for a very long time.

She looked up at Hyde once more, and said softly,

"Steven, do _you_ ever regret being with me?" Hyde looked at her like she was crazy and said,

"No, Jackie, not even for one second, because I love you." He smiled at her, and they continued to dance, both lost in themselves and their own thoughts.__

I heard somebody whisper please adore me  
And when I looked to the Moon it turned to gold

Hyde was thinking to himself about the wedding, the day that he had gotten Jackie back. She had run into his arms, and the two of them had left Point Place that very day, driving off to Los Angeles to just be alone for a while. They had come back a little over two weeks later, only to be confronted with the rumors. To this day, he knew that they still hurt Jackie, but never would he for one second think that they would be separated again. She was his little ray of sunshine, his doll, and he would move mountains for her. He remembered the day she had told him she was pregnant; the best day of his life.

"Steven, there is something I need to talk to you about," she had said, and sat him down across from her in the basement. His heart had started to pound, and she only made it worse by sighing and saying that she didn't know how to say what she had to say.

"Jackie, just say whatever the hell you want to say and be done with it, you're driving me crazy." She nodded and told him then that she was pregnant. He had sat there for a few seconds, in utter shock, before he suddenly leapt into the air and started dancing around. He grabbed her, pulling her into a hug, before he had kissed her.

"So I take it that you're excited?" she had said, to which he had only replied with a kiss. She was the woman of his dreams, his polar opposite, and yet, his complete complement. They were better people when they were together, and it was because of her that he had become a better man.

_Blue Moon  
Now I'm no longer alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own_

Jackie felt the tears start to spill over; she truly wasn't alone anymore, even if the whole world turned against the two of them. She had her Puddin' Pop back and that was really all she needed.

_And then there suddenly appeared before me  
The only one my arms will ever hold  
I heard somebody whisper please adore me  
And when I looked the Moon had turned to gold_

They continued to dance, while the moonlight filtered through the window, spotlighting their dance. She held on to him as he swept her across the living room, the both of them enjoying each other's company.

_Blue moon  
Now I'm no longer alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own_

"Jackie, don't ever leave me," he whispered to her softly, making her cry even more. She hugged him harder, shaking her head before she looked up at him. She said to him softly, so softly he almost didn't hear it,

"How could I leave the other half of myself, Steven?" He smiled at her, before he bent his head slightly to capture her lips in a kiss.

_Blue moon  
Now I'm no longer alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own_


End file.
